videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Heroes Deluxe
Sonic Heroes Deluxe is an extended version of original game. It is like ''Sonic Heroes but with more teams. Teams Each team has a speed, fly and power character. Each character's special abilities are listed after the character. Only Team Babylon's members can perform tricks in the story/challenge mode, but everyone can perform them in the multiplayer game Extreme Gear Race. Besides the effects mentioned here, each Team Blast also defeats nearby enemies and damages the boss more than regular attacks. Every Tornado attack except Blaze's can turn out torches but only Espio's ability to do so is useful in gameplay. Team Hero *'''Speed: Sonic the Hedgehog: Light Dash, Triangle Jump **'Tornado Attack:' Blue Tornado *'Fly:' Miles "Tails" Prower *'Power:' Knuckles the Echidna: Lighting torches (not used in normal gameplay) *'Team Blast:' Sonic Overdrive: Gives Sonic a special attack for a limited time. *'Normal mission:' Reach the goal *'Extra mission:' Reach the goal in a certain amount of time *'Leader:' Sonic the Hedgehog Team Sonic's levels are the normal levels and they have a normal difficulty. Team Dark *'Speed:' Shadow the Hedgehog: Light Dash, Triangle Jump **'Tornado Attack:' Black Tornado *'Fly:' Rouge the Bat *'Power:' E-123 Omega: Lighting torches *'Team Blast:' Chaos Inferno: Freezes time for a limited time. *'Normal mission:' Reach the goal *'Extra mission:' Defeat 200 enemies *'Leader:' Rouge the Bat Team Dark's levels are more difficult. Most of the levels are about the same length as Team Sonic's, though some levels, such as Bullet Station, have entire sections not included in Team Sonic's levels. Team Rose *'Speed:' Amy Rose: Propeller Hammer **'Tornado Attack:' Tornado Hammer (activates Propeller Hammer) *'Fly:' Cream the Rabbit *'''Power: Big the Cat: Body Press'' *'Team Blast:' Flower Festival: Gives invincibility for a limited time and increases every character's level by 1. *'Normal mission:' Reach the goal *'Extra mission:' Collect 200 rings *'Leader:' Amy Rose Team Rose's levels are easier and shorter than Team Sonic's levels. Usually their levels start at the same point or later than Team Sonic's, but their version of Bullet Station starts at an earlier point. They usually have 2 levels in an area, except for the first area, where they have 3 (one of them is Sea Gate, which is identical to the version in the practice mode, including Omochao's speeches). Team Chaotix *'Speed:' Espio the Chameleon: Invisibility, Ninja Stars (while invisible), Triangle Jump **'Tornado Attack:' Leaf Swirl (turns invisible/normal) *'Fly:' Charmy Bee: Activating mechanical flowers (single player only) *'Power:' Vector the Crocodile: Hammer Down *'Team Blast:' Chaotix Retical: Gives rings for every enemy defeated for a limited time. *'Normal mission:' Complete a certain task *'Extra mission:' Complete the task with an extra requirement or complete a more difficult version of the task *'Leader:' Vector the Crocodile Team Chaotix's levels are the most unique out of the original four teams in various ways. They skip sections using Charmy's ability to activate mechanical flowers that teleport them elsewhere. Their missions are usually about finding certain things. Their levels also contain unique sections not seen in the others' levels or add twists to the sections (especially in Mystic Mansion). Team Mystery *'Speed:' Honey the Cat *'Fly:' Ray the Flying Squirrel *'Power:' Mighty the Armadillo *'Leader:' Mighty the Armadillo Team Hooligan *'Shooting:' Fang the Sniper *'Bombs:' Bean the Dynamite *'Punching:' Bark the Polarbear *'Normal mission:' Defeat battles *'Leader:' Fang the Sniper Team Hooligan is the only team in the game that doesn't have the typical speed, fly and power types (even though Bark is close to being a power type character). The team has levels that involve a lot of fighting. Team Underground * '''Speed: '''Sonia the Hedgehog * '''Fly: '''Cosmo * '''Power: '''Manic the Hedgehog * '''Leader: '''Sonia the Hedgehog Team Freedom * '''Speed: '''Sally Acorn * '''Fly: '''Bunnie Rabbot * '''Power: '''Antoine D'Coolette * '''Leader: '''Sally Acorn Team V.E.G.A. * '''Speed: '''Katashi the Wolf * '''Fly: '''Tekno * '''Power: '''Taria * '''Leader: '''Katashi the Wolf Team Shattered * '''Unleashed: '''Rookie the Wolf * '''Switch: '''SCR-HD * '''Enhanced: '''Shade the Echidna * '''Leader: '''Rookie the Wolf Team Destructix * '''Acceleration: '''Scourge the Hedgehog * '''Balanced: '''Fiona Fox * '''Support: '''Lighting Lynx * '''Leader: '''Scourge the Hedgehog Team E-100 * '''Speed: '''E-103 Delta * '''Fly: '''E-101 Mark II * '''Power: '''E-102 Chaos Gamma * '''Leader: '''E-102 Chaos Gamma Category:Video Games Category:Games